This invention relates generally to the obtaining of an uninterrupted electric power source and particularly involves the use of flywheels to obtain the source of power.
Configurations of inertial flywheels magnetically suspended are particularly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,858 issued on May 11, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,452 issued on July 8, 1980.
These patents relate to flywheels which may be used for satellite attitude control and/or satellite energy storage, and of course, for any application of the flywheel compatible with its shape and basic concept.